Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including field effect transistors.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been in increasing demand with the development of the electronic industry. For example, high-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been in increasing demand. To satisfy the demand, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated and structures of semiconductor devices have become more and more complicated.